User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 1
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- JSquish (Talk) 13:52, May 29, 2012 |} |} Villans 'Villans' is not an acceptable catagory. Since Zombie Worm and Zombie China are not in certain versions, some people will find no difference between the catagories 'Zombies' and 'Villans'. Stop adding it to pages. Potato Mine 14:09, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! Now I'll just delete the catagory from the pages. Friends No friends yet? I'll be your friend. :)SuperGuy8 22:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friends Sure! Big plants fan Grounded Sorry for reverting your edit on "Grounded".It was an accident,I taught you removed that trivia so I mistakenly reverted it.:( -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 08:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Changing color name Its because of my rights,chat moderators are color coded gold,so the admins edit this page to change a username's color.This is also how the plant pages name have colors. -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 09:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Signatures There is a way your name can be changed on Signatures. colored text goes here goes in your Hyperlink. For example, JackNinja5 is An Awesome Dude! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can leave your signature by doing ~~~~ KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Help with Signature Hey bro, can you help me to make a signature? :So, can you paste that example to my user talk?MQ-Plants are cool 03:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Ignore previous message if you have read it. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 05:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Jack, can you join the chat again? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 08:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Plants Stories Sure! If it have my name! BTW, go on chaat OK? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 03:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) New wiki What do you think about Plants with Angry Bird/ crazy Plants wiki? If it good, I'll make it! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 08:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, can I fix it a bit? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 08:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you think: MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, now upload your pic of Plants that you like! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, I'm done! Go to check it here: MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 10:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I must shut down the computer now so, the wiki is for you! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 10:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go on chat again! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 07:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks goodness! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Character BTW, thanks for the Character. But I mean you do it at a page, not a blog. MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zen Garden Plant Template It's up to your choice. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Hatsune']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Miku''']] 09:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Your pages Jack, I'm going to delete the Mushrooms and Sun Producing plants because categories already exist for them. Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 14:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello! You seem interesting! I like your stories a lot, too! Giga Gargantuar Re: Block Request Are you crazy? Just don't come! Gohan and Trunks 14:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Color Coding Certain users like User:Spudow!! have their user links color - coded right? So, to do that, go to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css on the wikis that you are admin, then type this: ahref="/wiki/User:Jackninja5" color do you want) !important Reiazur (talk) 10:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) School stuff So, you will leave PvZ wiki for 2 month? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 14:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod You deserve it, so i'm giving it to you. Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 03:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Movie Hey, How is your movie going? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 12:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think we'll go on chat tonight. MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 11:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want a pic of a zombie without background, go to the zombie article page, fine a pic of a zombie without background, copy it, done! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 07:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can u go on chat and talk about something?! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 03:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) DrZomboss2.0 His blogs are confusing, yes, and I'm fairly confident he's a badge spammer. I might threaten a block if he keeps this up. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 17:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Congrats for getting adminship! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 14:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Crazy Plants Idea I have an idea for Crazy Plants: Potato Mine watches Chomper and Rep playing video games one day. Rep asks Chomper a pointless question, and Chomper answers it, but also losing the game. Chomper swears in anger, that causes a fight between the two. Potato Mine stares open-eyed at the video game, really wanting to play it, but he doesn't play it. After Pea breaks the two up, the TV and video game console are turned off. After everybody goes to sleep, Potato Mine turns on the TV and Video game console and starts playing Rep and Chomper's game. He gets mad at the game (most likely a racing), swears, and changes the game cartriage to some other kind of game. After Potato Mine plays that game for 3 hours, crazy things happen. Sunflower starts sleepwalking and sleep-dancing. Rep hits Chomper with a few peas, unaware Potato Mine is playing video games. Chomper almost eats his stuffed Zombie doll. More crazy things happen as the night goes on. In the morning, Repeater and Chomper go to play their bideo games, and see Potato Mine, still playing his game, on the console. Rep asks to Potato Mine if they could play, and Potato Mine turns around, very short-fused, and Rep shoves Potato Mine away from the controller. Potato Mine blows up, sends Rep into the TV, and Chomper's face goes into a nearby wall. In the Plant Infirmary... you make up the rest. I hope you like the idea. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 16:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Time I will still go on to make some few edits everyday, but the time will be way less. *Monday is nearly impossible, though you might have a 30% chance to see me at about 9 PM. *Tuesday and Thursday, I can go on at about 11 AM and at 5:30PM. *Wednesday and Friday, I can go from 12 PM - 1 PM, then 8 PM - 10 PM. *Saturday and Sunday, I'm pretty free all day, with the exception of Sunday's morning. Feliciano Vargas 04:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Someone's Staff Position? I don't think so. We have too much Staffs! Also, wanna chat? Teen Titans, Go! 13:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Undoing Edits Watch out for yo edits! If u undo good edits again, I don't think you'll have the Admin right ('cauze it's spam!) So watch out! Teen Titans, Go! 08:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Weetile The link to Weetile is broken. Just wanted to give you the heads-up. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 23:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought you didn't know. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 14:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can u go on chat? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 10:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Red link What do you mean? Of Project:Zombatar or something else? WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 14:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Hey man, do we really need all the talk pages? I don't think there's a real use to them on this wiki, so I can't tell if you're trying to get acheivements or up the wiki's page number. Thanks for readin' :) [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] (talk) 15:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? Teen Titans, Go! 02:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Red font Sorry about the error involving the red font thing. I'm tidying it up for you. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 03:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can u come on chat bro? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :So, what do u think about the movie I just have send to u? Can u tell me what is it? And BTW, don't share that link to anyone! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 13:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Come on chat to talk about...chat! Best bro! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 13:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Platinum Badge Record Admin , I want to thank you for your support with my attempt to get a Platinum Badge . Once i earned the badge , i hope i will get showered with congrats of the other users . If i don,t manage to get the badge , i will be very , very sad . Sincerly , Alex de Jong aka Alexneushoorn Re: Username Because I wanted my username to not be wiki-based. BLACK OUT(Talk) 03:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey buddy, I want to talk some important things to you. Let's go on chat! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 12:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 01:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry bro! I have left. I think I will go on chat with you later! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 01:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, good new! I have found the tutorial to record your voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TQQmgL-SaI. Download that program by searching Google! I'll wait for you! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 02:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Wanna chat? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 08:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Free yet? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 06:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::When will you free?!!! I gonna die here! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Good News OK,thank you. Someone456 (talk) 10:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat OK my buddy! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 10:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good News OK! Someone456 (talk) 12:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat CHat? Teen Titans, Go! 12:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Block He's don't know anything on this wiki! So he will never comes on chat. Block him! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 08:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :He will never answer that messenger! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::So you gonna block him? ::BTW, Can you record the lines now? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 09:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi! Hi Jack are you a bureaucrat on this wiki? :) Moses Moseezator (talk) 07:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Edits Can I ask you this, bro: When will you done with your wiki...thingy? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 13:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :JACK WAIT! SEE YOU PM, WE HAVE A LINE TO FIX! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 07:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC)